Cold
by essence09
Summary: Draco comes back to ask Ginny for her forgiveness. Will she give it to him or throw it back in his face? Who knows? My first song fic. So be gentle. READ AND REVIEW!please?


"Are you sure you want to this do this mate?" Blaise asked.

"It's the only way that she'll forgive me." Draco sighed.

"But are you sure that she'll even be there?" James asked. "Or even forgive you?"

"I'm hoping against hope. I also asked as a last request to please come here."

"What makes you so sure she'll do that for you." Ryan commented tuning up his guitar.

"Nothing." Draco replied and just then Adam, the manager of Nightlife, walked in.

"Guys you're wanted on the stage." And then he left.

"It's now or never." Draco sighed and then walked out. Once on stage, he looks at the crowd to see if he could see her. Just when he was about to give up he caught sight of her flaming red hair. _Thank Merlin she came. _Draco thought.

"We're Crossfade and this is 'Cold'." Draco said then started to sing.

_Looking back at me I see_

_That I never really got it right_

_I never stopped to think of you_

_I'm always wrapped up in_

_Things I cannot win_

Once Draco started singing he noted that she had moved up to a couple of tables. His silver eyes met her brown eyes. In them he saw all the pain he had caused her. This was his only way to show her how he truly felt.

_You are the antidote that gets me by_

_Something strong_

_Like a drug that gets me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

Draco never took his eyes off her. They never broke eye contact. Neither of them tried, it was pointless, he had gotten on that stage with a mission and he wouldn't leave her alone until she finally saw how truly sorry he was.

_And I'm sorry about all the lies_

_Maybe in a different light_

_You could see me stand on my own again_

_Cause now I can see_

_You were the antidote that got me by_

_Something strong _

_Like a drug that got me high_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

_I never really wanted you to see_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep_

_Locked inside of me so deep_

_It always seems to get to me_

_I never really wanted you to go_

_So many things you should have known_

_I guess for me there's just no hope_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold to you_

"Thank you." Draco said noting that she had left.

He quickly put his guitar down and ran out the door and after her. After a few minutes of running he spotted her underneath a tree in the park.

"Ginevra, please wait." Draco pleaded.

"Why should I? After all the pain you caused me! How do I know you wont leave me again? _HOW_!" Ginny asked hysterically.

"Because I truly meant what I said. I'm sorry. Sorry about everything. I am _truly_ and _undeniably_ sorry." Draco said sincerely.

"How can I believe you? Tell me! How? Why should I believe you? Why should I believe anything you say?" Ginny yelled.

"Because I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Draco responded.

"You don't have a heart." Ginny spat.

"I deserve that. But I do have a heart. If I didn't have a heart how could I lo-" Draco was cut short when Ginny interrupted him.

"You can't love. You don't know the meaning of the word. You never have and never will." Ginny spat out acidly.

"I didn't. I do know now, thanks to you. I love you Ginny." Draco said.

"No. You can't." Ginny said, clutching her ears as if to not hear him.

"I can and I do. I love you, Ginny. I love you with everything I have and know. I love you with all my soul." Draco said taking a couple of steps forward.

"Stop. You- you can't- you can't love me." Ginny said sinking to her knees. Then Draco tried to help her up when she screamed at him, "Don't touch me! Don't ever touch me! Don't touch me ever again!" and she ran into the forest.

"Ginny!" Draco yelled, sprinting after her. Ginny was apparently getting tired when she slowed down Draco saw the opportune moment and grabbed Ginny's upper arm and turned her around.

"Let me go!" Ginny shrieked.

"Not until you tell me how you truly feel." Draco said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"Let me go." Ginny screamed, and started punching Draco's chest with her free hand.

"Ginny tell me." Draco whispered unphased by her punches that where getting more and more feeble.

"No. You're just going to leave again, you're just going to make me suffer more. I can't go through that again Draco. I can't !" Ginny said hysterically.

"Please Ginny." Draco pleaded. "I need you to forgive me, I need to know."

"I can't. I gave you everything and you threw it back at my face! You expect me to forgive you and welcome you back with open arms, I don't think so Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said, her voice laced with venom.

"Please Ginny, just tell me. I need to know. I know you feel something about me. I just know it." Draco said his eyes softening.

"Any emotion I feel towards you is hatred and disgust, nothing else." Ginny sneered.

"That can't be true." Draco said disbelievingly.

"Can't face the truth Malfoy." Ginny spat out his name. "I.HATE.YOU." She grounded out. "I hate you with every fiber of my being. I NEVER want to see again, _Draco Malfoy._" Ginny spat.

"That can't be true. I know it's not true." Draco said taking a step back and letting go of her arm.

"Go away and never come into my life again." Ginny said acidly. "EVER." And she gave him a glare that could of melted metal. "Leave."

With that Draco left but not before he said "I'm going to change your mind, if it's the last thing I do. I love you Ginny." And he did not look back.

Once Ginny was sure that Draco was out of earshot, she fell to her knees and started sobbing.


End file.
